My saviors
by hardygirl87
Summary: My name is Braelynn Carlson, i'm 18 years old and i live with my parents on the outside we look like a perfect family but on the inside it's hell, follow me through the bad, the sad and when i find my true love, i'll give you a hint he's a McManus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've decided to try a new story, and I don't know how ya'll will like it but let me know if you want me to continue…..**

**Chapter 1**

When I got off the bus I looked at my cell and saw that I was 15 minutes late I swore under my breath and ran as fast as my legs would carry me home. I walked up the two flights of stairs to the apartment my parents owned. I didn't see my dad's car but I knew he'd find out, somehow he always did. My mom was cooking dinner when I walked in.

"Hi mom" she looked up at me then at the clock and shook her head

"'your fifteen minutes late Rae" I grabbed an apple and took a bite

"I know, they wouldn't let me leave like they have been ma"

"Your father won't be happy" I sighed

"I know, I wonder how much trouble I'll be in" she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know darling" I kissed her cheek and went to my room to wait till my dad got home. I decided to try and get some homework done, I had just finished my biology worksheet when I heard the front door slam shut, and I braced myself for my father's anger.

"Braelynn Renee Carlson get your ass in this living room" I put my stuff in my book bag and trudged into the living room. My father stood in the middle of the room looking as pissed as a bumble bee when you disturbed him. I gulped

"Yes dad?"

"I'm only going to ask once, why did you come home fifteen minutes late?"

"They wouldn't let me leave early, we had orders up the yin yang for Valentine's Day dad so I couldn't leave" I stood while he processed this and he turned red then purple.

"I let you have the privilege of getting a job and when I say I want you home at 4:00 that means be here at 4, I don't care how busy it is"

"Yes sir"

"Are you sassing me girl?"

"No, no I'm not dad, I swear" my voice shook as it always did, I knew what was going to happen next I tried to prepare myself but it caught me off guard, even though I go through this every day. He slapped me across the face and I mean hard, I fell to the floor holding my cheek and trying to hold back tears. Tears only made him angrier so I always tried to hold them back. He bent down to be eye level and grabbed me by the hair and yanked I wanted to scream it hurt so badly but I bit my lip to hold it in.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Brae" he chuckled like it was a joke.

"My boss gave me a promotion and he and his wife Sarah are coming over for dinner, so go make yourself pretty" he spat at me I shook my head yes and his hold tightened

"What was that?" I swallowed

"Yes sir"

"That's what I thought you pathetic little bitch" and he tugged at my hair one more time and pushed my head, I ended up hitting the entertainment center, I automatically cringed when he turned back around.

"What did your clumsy ass hit this time?"

"The entertainment center sir" he shook his head and turned to walk into the kitchen

"Your daughter is clumsy Anne" my mother looked at me with tired eyes that said _'I'm sorry' _and followed my father into the kitchen. I picked myself off of the floor and walked back into my room and looked through my closet, I picked out a nice summer dress and took it into the kitchen to make sure my father agreed. It was a light yellow it had spaghetti straps and stopped above my knees.

"That look ok I guess" I took it, it was the best answer I was going to get from him. So I went into the bath room and turned on the hot water and got in, the water hurt my head where I hit it, I washed my hair and body, I made sure to shave my legs because I was going to wear a dress. I got out and wrapped a towel around me; I quickly dried off already nervous because I took longer than I should have. I put lotion on and my under garments I put the dress on and went into my room so I could brush my hair, I decided to put it up in a low pony tail. I put on make-up and put on yellow earrings, bracelets and my white pair of ballet flats. I lightly sprayed on some perfume and opened my door and walked into the kitchen. My mother looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it, my father looked and sighed.

"I guess you look ok, but do not make my look like a bad guy Braelynn or you will be punsihed later"

"Yes sir" not long after the door bell rang and my father ushered us into the living room and put a fake ass smile on and opened the door. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

"Hello Jim please come in" Jim and Sarah came in and sat down on the couch.

Jim, Sarah you remember my beautiful wife Anne and our wonderful daughter Braelynn?" he put his arm arround me and his hold tightened I wanted to say ow but knew I better not.

"Yes, yes of course, your as lovely as I remembered" my mother blushed at his comment he then turned to me.

"Braelynn you look more beautiful everytime I see you" I smiled, knowing he was saying that to be nice I was no where near beautiful.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper" mom excused her self to check on dinner and a few minutes later she came and told us it was done. My dad sat at the head of the table my mom sat next to him, then me and on the other side it was Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Mrs. Cooper asked me about my job

"So Braelynn how is that flowershop working out?" I took a drink of my iced tea

"It's going really well , I love it there"

"that's good to hear, have you thought about going to school for it dear?"

"Um no i-I haven't decided yet" I snuck a peek at dad and he glared at me so I tried to get the focus off of me.

"Well that's a shame, I've seen some of the vases you put together and it's beautiful, I made Jim buy me one" we laughed

"thank you" I smiled a little but when I heard my dad clear his throat I ducked my head and began eating again. After dinner I helped mom clear off the table.

"that was verry good Anne"

"Thank you Jim" we all went into the living room and sat down, dad and Jim started talkling about work, so I turned to what my mom and Sarah were talking about. It wasn't much better so I let my mind wonder to the flowershop. I loved it there, I met so many different types of people. I didn't have the money to go to college and my dad already said he wasn't going to pay for his dumb daughter go to college, I guess a's and b's werebad grades, he wanted all a's. after Jim and Sarah left dad asked me to go to the store for him and get him cigarettes, I was 18 so I could buy them. He gave me exactly the right amout I grabbed my purse and started walking, it was only a block from my house. I got inside and went up to the cashier.

"Hi how are you today?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good, what do you need honey?"

"Um a pack of Marlboro Reds in a box"

"Can I see your id?" I handed her my id and she read it and grabbed the cigarettes

"Ok that'll be $6.70" I gave her what my dad gave me

"Have a nice day" I smiled

"You too mam" I put the cigarettes in my purse and walked out of the store, I bumped into a man

"I'm so sorry sir"

"Your damn right your sorry" I looked up at the man and gasped it was my dad

"What the fuck took you so long?"

"I'm sorry sir, it-it wasn't my fault"

"let me guess the clerk wanted to trade pleasntries?" I nodded

"Yes sir" he laughed and grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me home.

"Ow" I muttered he turned to me

"What did you say Girl?"

'N-nothing sir" I knew there would be bruses later, I would have to wear long sleeve shirts for awhile. We were almost home when he stopped dragging me and I noticed a few of our neighbors out and about. They all loved my dad, none of them knew what he was really like, it was only to me just as long as he treaded my momma right, he could anything to me he wanted. I noticed one of our neighbors was talking to two guys around the same heighth. One had dark blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair, they both had blue eyes. I saw them looking at my arms and tried to cover them up. I knew they saw the marks but like everyone else they would turn their heads and pretend they didn't see. My dad saw them looking too. I guess he decided to be polite.

"Hi Jason"

"Hi Mr. Carlson, Braelynn" I nodded my head in a polite hello.

"Who are your friends Jason?"

"Oh yeah, um Conner Murphy this is Mr. Carlson and his daughter Braelynn" he shook their hands

"hello Conner, Murphy"

"Hello" they said, I noticed they had accents, Irish I think. My father noticed to.

"'your not from around here" it wasn't a question

"No sir" one said

"Ireland" the other said the dark haired one smiled when I looked at him I wanted to smile back but I knew I would be in a world of hurt if I did so I looked away. But I couldn't deny that he was good looking they both were but him more so.

"Well we gotta be going, come on Rae" he grabbed my arm forcefully I winced, I didn't think anyone noticed but the two new guys did thankfully my dad didn't. he opened the front door and pushed me in

"bed now" so I quickly said goodnight to my mother and went to bed. I wasn't tired so I just layed there and thought about the new guys. I didn't think I'd ever see them again. Boy was I wrong.

**So please let me know what you think, should I continue? Or take it down? You decide.**

**Love alwayz 'N' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


	2. Agony

**Thank you sooo much to Shibien11, Trunksgirl Blaze27, and HorrorFan13 for reviewing my 1****st**** chapter, it meant so much. I hope chapter 2 is just as good. I was wondering if any of you know a beta-reader? I need help with it since my grammar and stuff isn't all that great lol. And we all know that I don't own any right to Boondock Saints Troy Duffy does. Well here's chapter 2. And thanks again for reading.. **

**Chapter 2.**

I got up when my alarm went off at 5:30; I turned it off as fast as I could so it wouldn't wake my dad up. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower; I hurriedly washed my hair and body and turned off the hot water. I got dressed in my jeans and t-shirt and brushed my hair and left it down. I put on some concealer to hide the slight bruise on my cheek from yesterday; I put on some eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara I finished off with lip gloss. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and left the house I walked around the block to my school, despite how bad I have it at home I actually had a lot of friends I wasn't exactly popular but I was close. The school day passed by really fast and i rushed to work knowing I had to be home by 4.

"Hey Sally?" I asked while I clocked in

"Yeah Rea?"

"Um today I have to be home by 4" her face fell

"Oh, wouldn't your family understand we need you today? People keep ordering the vases and things that you put together and we need a lot more" I sighed I wanted to stay, I wanted to say screw my dad but then I thought of yesterday.

"I'm sorry" she sighed and shook her head

"Ok 4 it is" I sighed in relief

"Thanks Sally"

"No problem sweetie" I got straight to work I only had 2 hours to make as many vases as I could. At 3:50 I quit and clocked out I said a see ya tomorrow to everyone and left. On my way home I bumped into the two guys I met yesterday. I was hoping they didn't recognize me and keep on walking but no such luck.

"Hey your Brealynn right?" Connor I think asked.

"Yeah, um sorry I can't remember your names" the dark haired one laughed

"I'm Murphy and this here is Connor"

"Oh yeah… but um I got to go so I'll see you around" I turned to walk away when Murphy grabbed my arm

"Um would you like to have dinner with us?" I wanted to oh boy did I

"I'm sorry I can't, maybe another time" this time they let me go, muttering in a language I didn't know or recognize. I got home with 5 minutes to spare. My mom smiled at me when I walked in the kitchen, I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom what's for dinner?"

"Homemade Chicken Alfredo" I smiled it was my favorite.

"it smells great" I helped mom set the table and get things ready, I was hoping dad would be in a good mood today but when the door opened and slammed shut I knew he wasn't.

"Brealynn I heard you were talking to the guys we met yesterday" my face lost all color I knew I was in deep shit.

"I was on my way home from work when they passed me, they said hi and reintroduced themselves, I couldn't be rude and not say hi back" the look he gave me sent chills down my spine I knew I was in trouble not for just talking to guys but for talking back I gulped waiting for my punishment. He didn't make me wait either. He grabbed me hard by the arm and yanked me into my room I looked back at my mom and she just stared didn't try to help or anything. He pushed me on my bed and slammed my door shut and grabbed one of my studded belts, and pulled my shirt up on my back and started whipping me with it. I felt it stab my skin over and over It was complete and utter agony, I tried to hold back my screams and tears but one slipped and he started to hit harder I wasn't sure how much more my body could take. He finally stopped after what felt like hours.

"I don't want you to talk to them again or any man and I sure as hell don't want you talking back" I shook my head even though it to hurt.

"What was that?"

"Y-Yes sir" he dropped my belt on the floor and left, I didn't want to move but I needed to see how my back looked. When I moved to get up I let out a cry of pain it hurt so bad to move it felt like the wounds were ripping open whenever I moved. I finally got up and I saw dried blood on my comforter, I walked into my bathroom and looked at my back from my floor length mirror I looked horrible, dried blood was everywhere and I could see more blood from me just trying to get up, so I turned on my shower and got in, I had to try to get the blood off, but oh my god did it hurt. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction in knowing he made me cry. When I knew I got at least most of the blood off I put my clothes back on and hobbled into the kitchen where my parents were sitting and eating, they looked up at me they had different reactions. My dad smiled the fucker actually smiled at my pain, my agony. And my mom looked like she wanted to cry I tried my best to comfort her with a smile. I tried to sit down so I could eat but I guess my dad got tired of my slow pace and literally pushed me down on the chair, my eyes welled up from the pain, but I tried my best to suck it up and deal with it. After my parents ate my mom started to clear off the table when my dad stopped her.

"No you cooked so the least Brealynn could do is cleanup"

"But she can barely move" my dad looked at her then at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my problem" Not his problem? He's the one who did this but then I realized he didn't care about me, he wanted a son so he took everything out on me like it's my fault I wasn't a boy. He's told me over and over that he wished my mom would've miscarried me or aborted me like he wanted, but for some reason she wanted me and had me even though she knew how he felt about it. She hoped that after I was born that he'd change his mind and want me to, the day I was born he told my mom to just give me up, from what mom said the doctors and nurses were shocked at his reaction. He was hoping beyond all hope that the doctors were wrong and I was a boy. He's drilled it into my mind that no one would want me I wasn't good enough; I was ugly even though everyone said I was beautiful, gorgeous even. But because of my father I never believed them I figured they were trying to be nice. After I cleaned up I went to bed I laid on my stomach, I barely slept that night every time I moved or my clothes would rub my back it woke me up so I gave up on sleeping and just thought, thought about how if I was a boy how my life would be different. And how no matter what I do, what I say would never matter in my father's eyes. I wanted out I needed out before he could hurt me more or worse kill me.

**AN: Ok so that was chapter 2 and I'm sorry it's kind of short I've never really wrote about abuse so please tell me what you think? Thanks for reading…**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


	3. Chapter 3 Murphy's POV

**Alright I'm going to try to do this chapter in Murphy's POV. If this one turns out good I'll try Connor's in another chapter. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, added this story to their favorites or added me as a favorite author. **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Boondock Saints… Troy Duffy does. I just own the plot and any characters you don't recognize. **

**Chapter 3**

My brother and I were at McGinty's hanging out and drinking a few beers when we decided to go visit our friend Jason McDowell. When we got there we were outside talking when a beautiful girl walked by, she looked like she was in a hurry.

"Jay who's that?" I asked

"That my friend is Braelynn and she's off limits"

"Why?" Connor asked Jason looked around and whispered

"Because of her dad" and after Jason said that a man ran out and down the same way Brealynn went. A few minutes later we see that man holding the arm of Braelynn, by the look on her face it hurt. As they got closer he let go of her arm and started talking to Jason. I saw the marks on her arms and it pissed me off who in their right mind would want to hurt someone like that? She saw me looking and tried to cover the marks.

"Hi Jason"

"Hello Mr. Carlson, Braelynn" she nodded her head in a polite hello way. I guess she didn't want to talk.

"Who are your friends Jason?" Mr. Carlson asked while looking me and Connor up, it looked like he was sizing us up. But why on god's green earth would he want to do that?

"Oh yeah, um Connor Murphy this is Mr. Carlson and his daughter Braelynn" We shook hands with him, I already didn't like him I really couldn't figure out why but I didn't like the vibe I got off of him and by looking at Conner he didn't either.

"Hello" we politely said

"You're not from around here" it wasn't a question more of a statement.

"No sir" Connor said

"Ireland" I finished for him, I smiled at Braelynn. She didn't smile back she just looked away.

"Well we gotta be going, come on Rae" he grabbed her arm kind of forcefully she flinched. When they were out of sight I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Did you see her flinch when he grabbed her arm?" Connor asked

"Aye" I grabbed two cigarettes and lit em and handed one to Connor

"What's he like Jay?" Conn asked

"He seems like a nice guy, but at around the same time every day I can hear things coming from their apartment" Connor and I looked at each other

"What kinds of things?" I asked

"Different noises but I don't know what it's muffled" Connor looked at me and we shared a look, I wanted to know more about Braelynn and the marks that we could see and the ones we couldn't. She was really beautiful she had dirty blonde hair it was to her shoulders, and hazel eyes that looked like they could look into your soul. She looked to be around 5'4 or 5'5. We hung out with Jason for a while longer before we left to go home. We went to bed early for us I had trouble sleeping all I thought about was Braelynn and her father. I couldn't get her out of my mind I tried everything. Puppies, kittens, ma, da, even Ireland it's self but then I thought and wondered if Braelynn would like it there. Da would love her and I think ma would too. I finally feel asleep and woke up feeling slightly better than when I fell asleep. Connor was watching some bull shit movie with Charlie Bronson in it, I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. I ate my cereal and read the newspaper nothing to interesting caught my eye. At around 4 Connor and I walked to a diner by Jay's apartment, they had the best food. We saw Braelyyn and started talking to her.

"Hey your Braelynn right" Connor asked her

"Yeah but I can't remember your names" I laughed and said

"I'm Murphy and this here is Connor"

"Oh yeah….but um I got to go so I'll see you around" she turned to walk away and I grabbed her arm.

"Um would you like to have dinner with us?"

"I'm sorry I can't, maybe another time" I let her go

"Cad a cheapann tú atá cearr léi?" I asked Connor in our native tongue

"Níl a fhios agam Murph" I sighed and looked back to her retreating form.

"Gheobhaidh mé amach, fiú má mharaíonn sé dom" Connor started walking to the diner I looked back one more time a followed my twin. Before we entered he looked me right in the eyes and whispered

"Beidh mé ceart ann a bhfuil tú"

**I know this is short but I've kept you all waiting long enough. I'm sorry if my translations aren't right, I got them off of Google Translator. (.com/#en|ga|) if you want to know what it means click on the link and select irish to English. So please let me know what you think. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy AKA: Hardygirl87**


	4. Broken

**I finally got my lap top back. My grandma's dog jumped on it and cracked the screen and I didn't know that my lil brother spilled something on it, so I gave it to my boyfriend's brother and he fixed it for me. Here's chapter 4. I'm so sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints, Troy Duffy does.**

**Chapter 4.**

After school I went home, I had today off of work. I had a ton of homework to do anyway and SAT's to study for, I was going to try my hardest to get a scholarship to a college somewhere far away from here. I got a surprise when I got home my grandma Cooper was visiting, she hated the way dad treated me and disliked my mom for letting him. I put my stuff in my room and went to hug my grandma.

"Hi grandma how was your trip here?" she lives in New York.

"It was lovely Lynn" she refuses to call me Braelynn or Rae like everyone else. I heard the door open and shut I knew dad was home. Grandma grabbed my hand and squeezed and got up to say hi. He was shocked as well, I got a look that says I'm gonna get it even though grandma is here. _'What did I do?' _I couldn't think of a single thing I've done wrong. I didn't have to work so I wasn't late; I haven't seen those two guys.

"I got a call from your principal saying you're going to take your SAT's" _ 'Oh shit, that's what I did' _

"Yes sir" I gulped

"What school is going to want your stupid ass at their school?" while dad didn't like the fact I'm taking the SAT's grandma smiled I could tell she was proud

"New York University would be lucky to have you Lynn" I smiled at her and hugged her; dad slammed his briefcase on the coffee table.

"You are not going to college Braelynn do you understand me?" I should have kept my mouth shut but I didn't.

"Yes I am dad, I want to further my education" he laughed

"You're too stupid to go to college"

"John she is getting A's and B's, I'd say that's pretty darn good" dad looked at her like she has 3 heads

"I forbid it mother" she shook her head. After dinner grandma left to go to a hotel for the night she didn't want to stay around dad anymore. After she left dad had me by the hair and dragged me to the living room and shoved me violently on the floor. He punched me in the stomach and legs my wounds that wasn't healed yet broke open and I began bleeding. He kicked me in the ribs for that I felt my ribs breaking. It was the worst pain I've ever felt.

"Your bleeding on my white carpet Braelynn, you're so weak" after a few more minutes of this torture he stopped and straightened his suit.

"Clean this up know" I tried to get up but I couldn't move my body killed me. My mom tried to help me to stand but I couldn't do it. Dad got tired of seeing me fail so he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up. I tried to stop myself but couldn't from wincing it hurt so fucking bad. I needed to go to the hospital.

"Stupid bitch I said clean this up" he shoved cleaning supplies at me I tried to catch them. He pushed me back on the floor and stood there smiling while I was in serious pain cleaning up my blood. After words he roughly put me in the back seat of my mom's car mom rode up front with him.

"The story is that you fell down the stairs on your way up and I'll pretend to be the worried father and they'll fix you up and when we get home you'll finish cleaning up the mess you made" he was proud of himself. We got to the hospital a few minutes later. He ran inside and got a nurse, he should get an Oscar for his acting. They brought out a gurney and strapped me on to it and rushed me inside and did x-rays and other tests. They gave me Morphine for the pain, it made me sleepy and I welcomed the sleep. I woke a few hours later to my dad talking to the doctor.

"How long will it take to heal Dr. Butler?"

"I'll answer your questions when Braelynn wakes up Mr. Carlson" I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times until my eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

Looks like she's awake, hello Braelynn I'm Dr. Butler how are you feeling?"

"Sore, can I please get some water Dr. Butler?" he sent a nurse to get me some water I got a look from dad for asking for water, but I needed something to drink my throat was sore. The nurse came back a few minutes later with a cup of ice water.

"Thank you" I took a couple of gulps, told you I was thirsty.

"Ok Braelynn your ribs are broken and bruised, your face has some bruising as well. The officers want to talk to you ok?" I shook my head yes.

"I'm giving you a prescription for Vicodin I want you to take it 3 times a day after meals for a few weeks and after that take them when you need them"

"Ok thank you"

"And your weight is low so I want you to eat more so you can be healthy"

"Yes sir thank you" he shook hands with my parents and left when the officers walked in.

"Hello Braelynn I'm Officer Walker and this is my partner Officer Cooper"

"Hello Officers" they shook hands with my parents then walked over to my bed side and sat down and got out their note pads.

"So what happened Braelynn?" I saw dad give me a look warning me to stick to the story.

"I was walking up the stairs to our apartment and I lost my balance and fell" they didn't look like they believed me I don't blame them I look like I was beaten up. And really I was I could get in trouble for lying to the police.

"Are you sure you fell?" Officer Cooper asked.

"Yes sir I'm sure"

"Do you know who found you?"

"No sir I was in so much pain I think it was my dad" they looked kind of skeptical. They could tell I was lying I'm sure of it. According to my father I'm a terrible liar. After a few more questions they left and I was released. When we were safely in the car dad started talking.

"Stupid cops better not start snooping around, why did you agree to talk to them?" he looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"I thought that it would look better if I did talk to them, maybe it would stop their suspicions"

"Hmm I guess your right for once"

I looked out the window and I thought I saw Connor and Murphy walking down the street, it looked like they were having a heated conversation. I finished cleaning up my blood the best I could anyway and went to bed after taking some pain killers. Mom said she'd get my prescription filled tomorrow. I knew I'd feel the pain worse tomorrow. And boy did I.

**There's chapter 4. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


End file.
